Sin amor
by Ferlucci
Summary: Sakura quien sufria constantes abusos por su madre en su infancia encuentra un alivio a su dolor cuando su madre vuelve a casarse. Su hermanastro Itachi no hace mas que protegerla. Todo se desvanece cuando Itachi decide casarse y abandonarla. Sasuke aprovecha la oportunidad y hace de Sakura un ser parecido a él. Cruel y despiadado.
1. Chapter 1

1)

Muchos dicen o creen que el dinero es la felicidad, mi vida esta rodeada de lujos, de un armario con cientos de vestidos, de zapatos de muchos colores y joyas valoradas en miles de dolares, autos de lujo y fiestas elegantes cada fin de semana, aun asi no soy feliz.

Existen reglas y patrones a seguir, un libro con tu vida escrito ya por otra persona, al principio me rehuse a aceptar que eligieran por mi, pero cuando dejo de importarme todo simplemente acepte obedecer ordenes y a vivir la vida que ellos han escogido por mi.

Hace tiempo que ya no distingo lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, lo hago y no me detengo a reflexionar sobre ello, las personas que lloraran y sufriran por las mentiras, los que saldran perjudicadas, aquellos que me odian. No duele, no importa. La niña inocente que vivia dentro de mi murió hace cuatro años, le quitaron lo que ella más queria y no pudo soportarlo, se encerro a si misma en un pequeño calabozo, nadie le llevo alimento ni le brindo agua para saciar su sed. Y sencillamente murio luego de agonizar e intentar rescatarse sola dia tras dia.

¿Alguien puede cambiar cuando le arrebatan algo? Por supuesto que si, y más cuando ese algo era lo unico que la salvo de un mundo oscuro y lleno de dolor. Esa persona le mostro la lealtad, honestidad, el valor de la vida, lo mucho que significa una sonrisa y ser amable. Infinidad de valores, de enseñanzas, de virtudes. Él me hizo conocer la paz. Que el corazón podia sentir, que tus manos pueden sudar cuando estas nerviosa y que tus mejillas pueden arder cuando alguien sujeta tu mano. Me protegio, me brindo el cariño que mis padres nunca me dieron, hizo que dependiera de él y luego me abandono.

¿Soy debil? No, ya no.

Mis tacos suenan al chocar contra la baldosa y cuando llego hasta ellos me observan serios. Y comprendo que algo a sucedido. Que estan molestos, que desean lastimar a alguien, que quizas me necesiten para hacer el trabajo sucio.

-Tardaste mucho Sakura.- menciona el pelinegro.

-Tenia que terminar de hacer algunas cosas, Itachi regresa hoy a la mansión Sasuke, Fukagu ha dicho que vayas recogerlo al aeropuerto.-

-A eso se debe que estes tan pensativa Sakura.- murmuro el rubio sonriendo ligeramente.

-No estoy para bromas Naruto ¿Por que están molestos ustedes?

-La perra peliroja que follo con Neji hace algunas semanas anda diciendo que esta embarazada de él, si sus padres se enteran el maldito estará en problemas.- explico Sasuke y luego volvio a inhalar su cigarrillo.

Observe a Sasuke de manera acusante y este paso sus dedos por mi mejilla. Suspire profundamente y mire a los tres, el Hyuga es hijo de famosos actores reconocidos a nivel mundial, la fortuna de Naruto deriva de su familia de empresarios y por ultimo esta Sasuke mi hermanastro hijo de Fukagu Uchiha actualmente el gobernador de la ciudad. Ellos tres son mis mejores amigos, Naruto es el hombre que eligio mi madre para que me case. Me hice amiga de ellos cuando la rivalidad entre Sasuke y yo desaparecio, entonces me converti en una persona como ellos. Frios, calculadores, arrogantes, crueles.

ooooooooooo

La sonrisa de Tayuya se desvanecio al vernos entrar a los cuatro al departamento donde se supone solo se encontraria con el Hyuga.

-Crei que hablariamos de esto solos.-

Sasuke le dedico una retorcida sonrisa.

-Hey Tayuya.- mencione acercandome al pelinegro y me arrime sobre su hombro.- Te crei más inteligente, al parecer las apariencias engañan.- dirigio sus dedos que temblaban a sus gafas y las acomodo con lentitud.- Neji tiene mal gusto sabes, eres bastante fea Tayuya.-

Naruto solto una carcajada.

-Estaba demasiado ebrio.- se excuso el pelicastaño.

-Mañana enviaremos a alguien para que te haga los exámenes y si es mentira que estas embarazada te daremos una paliza que nunca en toda tu maldita vida la olvidaras.- intervino el rubio.

Ella observo a su alrededor y parece haberse dado cuenta que estaba totalmente desprotegida, me fije en su delineador barato que mancho su cara al caer la primera lágrima.

-Vamos, vamos no finjas.- exclame asqueada.- solo quieres su dinero, salir de la pobreza en la que vives, eres mesera de ese lugar de mala muerte donde al parecer le cuesta entender a Neji que no debe ir, puedo apostar que estas haciendo un drama y que aparte de parásitos no tienes ningún ser vivo dentro de ti.-

Las lágrimas continuaron bañando su rostro.

-No es verdad, no estoy embarazada. Pero yo Neji en verdad te amo.- menciono casi en un susurro.

Me dirigi a ella con lentos pasos, aprete mis nudillos y estrelle mi puño contra su rostro. Su cabello tapo su cara cuando la fuerza del golpe la hizo voltear. Se dejo caer al suelo y lloro observando fijamente a Neji.

Sasuke saco de su pantalon su billetera y saco varios billetes, cuando los tuvo en su mano los arrojo y el dinero se disperso en el suelo.

-Somos peligrosos Tayuya, sino quieres problemas evitate de esparcir rumores y de buscar a Neji.- culmine observandola fijamente mientras se inclinaba a recoger el dinero

oooooooooooo

Me sumergi en el yacusi, necesitaba un baño para relajarme, la música en mi habitacion seguia sonando a alto volumen. Recuerdo que olvide quitarme el anillo de compromiso, lo saco de mi dedo y lo coloco lejos de mi. Cierro mis ojos y juego con las burbujas. No puedo percatarme que él a entrado hasta el momento en que lo veo frente a mi. Se saca la camiseta y sus demas prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

Lo observo seria aún asi no trato de impedir su acercamiento y cuando se introduce en el yacusi sus manos se enredan en mis cabellos y me besa posesivamente. Su lengua me recorre con rapidez y me deja sin aire, mis pechos se aplastan contra sus pectorales, me coloco encima de él y envuelvo mis manos en su cuello, por un momento deja mi boca y con su lengua traza un trayecto hasta uno de mis pechos y cuando lo lleva a su boca el gemir se me hace inevitable.

-Sas...Sasuke.-

Con sus manos me gira sin ninguna delicadesa y me acomoda para penetrarme desde atras, con mis manos trato de sostenerme de algo para no caer y luego siento su intromisión tan fuerte que mis gemidos aumentan y el dolor mezclado con el placer empiezan a nublarme los pensamientos. Otra estocada más.

-A pesar de que eres una zorra, sigues siendo tan estrecha Sakura.- susurra en mi oreja.

Con otras estocadas más consigue entrar tan profundamente que hago un esfuerzo por mantenerme en posición para que continue con las penetraciones. Pierdo completamente cualquier intento de reprimir mis gemidos cuando una de sus manos empieza a jugar con mi clitoris mientras se mueve bastante despacio alrededor de mi.

-Sasuke, Sasuke me estás...ahh ahh Sasuke.-

Y me siento llegar a lo más alto, mis piernas se sienten de gelatina y las descargas eléctricas puedo sentirlas en todo mi cuerpo, y quiero gritar, y quiero que siga matandome de placer. Y lo hace se sigue moviendo con fuerza y concluye terminando completamente dentro de mi.

oooooooo

Salgo del baño ya vestida, con una falda pequeña, una blusa que deja mi abdomen descubierto y encima un chaleco, Sasuke esta acostado en mi cama bebiendo una botella de vodka.

-Te ves como una zorra Sakura.-

-Gracias Sasuke.- menciono mientras camino hacia él me subo a la cama y me acomodo sobre él. - ¿Por qué bebes Sasuke?.- lo interrogo pasando mis manos por su abdomen marcado. -¿Aún sigues odiando a tu hermano?.- me sujeta del brazo e invierte la posicion colocandose encima de mi. Su mano se conduce debajo de mi falda.

-¿Por qué te vistes así Sakura? ¿Acaso quieres que mi hermano sea el que haga estas cosas contigo?

Y ambos colocamos el dedo en la herida, la misma persona nos hizo convertirnos en lo que somos. Deslizo mi mano alrededor de su cuello y lo acerco a mi rostro.

-Eres el único con él que me gusta hacer cosas sucias.- y luego lo beso.

oooooooooo

La cena familiar hace que mi apetito se desvanesca aun asi me obligo a mi misma a comer y a actuar adecuadamente.

-Itachi.- menciona Fugaku.- me concentro en la ensalada, es mi favorita pero en estos momentos no me apetece comerla.- los preparativos para tu boda deben empezar lo antes posible.-

Sasuke me está observando fijamente, tan profundo que llego a entender que lo unico que desea es verme tener un desliz como de esos que alguna vez me hicieron verme debil y estupida.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a elegir el vestido Konan?.- pregunto con una sonrisa, la peliazul me brinda una mirada amable.

-Me encantaria Sakura.-

Mi madre me observa complacida y una amplia sonrisa se ensancha en su boca,

-Sakura a cambiado mucho Konan, pidele ayuda con lo que necesites.- interviene mi padrastro.

Les sonrió y luego vuelvo a llevar a mi boca el tenedor, tiene un sabor amargo, a pesar de que en algún momento el sabor fue agradable en estos momentos esta realmente amargo.

oooooooooo

Me muevo al compas de la música sola y sin observar a mi alrededor, el alcohol esta en mi sangre y actua en mi cerebro. La fiesta es organizada por Ino Yamanaka la conosco desde que cumpli diez años, es dueña de los principales hoteles del país.

Sasuke llega hasta mi y empieza a bailar conmigo. Él es atractivo, sus ojos negros embriagan y hace que seas incapaz de escapar de ellos, atraen, atrapan y matan. Son como los de Itachi es como si él fuera Itachi.

Ya no recuerdo si fue él o yo quien tuvo la idea de ir a una de las habitaciones de la mansión. El punto es que estoy en la cama desnuda y el fuma un cigarrillo cerca del balcón. Su celular empieza a sonar y no lo responde y cuando el mio suena lo arrancha de mis manos antes que consiga responder.

-¿Es Ino?.- lo interrogó al mismo tiempo que recojo mi ropa del suelo.- Deberias.-

-Callate Sakura.- menciona en voz alta casi gritando.

-No se supone que el sexo te ponia de buen humor.- murmuró con el afan de fastidiarlo.

-No si la persona a la que estoy penetrando gime el nombre de la persona que odio.-

Y lo que dice me causa dolor de estómago y trato de sonreir forzadamente pero se que e conseguido hacer una mueca. Una ves vestida trato de salir de aquella habitación y no me lo permite, su mano sujeta mi brazo y me arroja sin ninguna delicadeza sobre la cama.

-Él, la persona que tanto amas te dejo Sakura.- menciona bastante cerca de mi rostro.- te dejo por Konan, se olvido de que te prometio muchas cosas y te dejo Sakura. Te dejo por dinero Sakura, por qué Konan lo haria triunfar como abogado. Queria escapar de Fugaku y la unica manera de hacerlo era casandose con ella. Se olvido de ti por su libertad.-

Acorta la distancia y me besa, me besa sin delicadeza alguna y cuando logro asimilar que no puedo ni debo rehusarme, que no puedo permitirme pensar ni llorar ni gritar correspondo. Me dejo envolver por él por su beso fogozo y por su aroma que es igual al de él.

-Tu pequeño desliz Sakura, te hare pagarlo.-

Intento volver a besarlo ignorando sus palabras, pero él se aleja y se desabrocha los pantalones me levanto para ayudarlo con la camiseta.

-No volvera a pasar Sasuke.-

-Lo se Sakura.-

Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y la sonrisa retorcida de Sasuke hace su presencia.

-Sasuke vine apenas me llamaste.- me mira sorprendida, incredula y la sonrisa en su rostro desaparece.

-Ino.- apenas logro susurrar.

-¿Hace cuanto?.-

- Sakura ha sido muy buena hermanastra conmigo desde amtes que empezaramos a salir Ino.-

-Yo escuche rumores raros sobre ustedes pero no pensaba que fueran ciertos.- llevo una mano a su frente y agacho su cabeza, en seguida la levantó y note sus ojos tratando de retener lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Aunque trato de pensar en los gritos de mi madre diciendome que toque bien el piano, o en los gritos de mi verdadero padre por equivocarme en la afinación de la canción, su rostro logra llegarme y se que no quiere verse patetica y que juro luego de la muerte de sus padres no volver a llorar.

Coloco mi mano en el hombro de Sasuke y le dedico una sonrisa a Ino.

-Nunca me agradaste Ino.- el pelinegro me observa con una sonrisa y se que esta soprendido.- Él es mio Ino, me pertenece, no pudiste ni podras arrebatarmelo, tampoco podras superarme, soy mejor que tu Ino Yamanaka.-

-No lo eres.- menciona con firmeza.- Una zorra como tu no puede ser mejor que ninguna persona. Das asco Sakura, vives una vida miserable y sientes envidia por la felicidad de los demas.- luego la puerta sono con fuerza al cerrarse y ella ya no estaba.

-Ya nada puede herirme Sasuke.- mencione observandolo fijamente.- Nada.-

ooooooo

La melodia me costo aprenderla unas cuantas semanas, es un sonido triste, melancolico y transmite infelicidad. La escuche hace unos días y me anime a tocarla porque me recordo a Sasuke.

-Sakura.-

Mis manos se detienen y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Entra Itachi.-

Con cada paso que da la distancia se va terminando y cuando llega cerca del piano saca una tarjeta de su pantalón.

-Quise entregartela personalmente.-

-Gracias Itachi. No se que comprarte de regalo de bodas ¿Qué crees que haria muy feliz a Konan?

-Cualquier cosa que venga de ti nos gustara mucho.-

-Tu respuesta no me ayuda mucho, consultare con ella, quizas menciones algo que le guste.-

-Sakura.-

-¿Que sucede?

-Has vuelto a ser la misma de antes.-

-No entiendo.-

-Estas sufriendo Sakura.-

Le sonrio y por primera vez en toda la conversación lo observo a los ojos.

-Soy feliz Itachi, lo tengo todo, amor, dinero, salud.-

-Sakura.- no lo dejo seguir hablando.

-Estoy conforme con lo que tengo y con lo que soy.-

-No puedes mentirme Sakura.-

-Ni tu puedes creerte alguien que lo sabe todo.-

Observo al piano y puedo escuchar los gritos de mi madre, los golpes de mi padre, mi mano empieza a temblar y siento coraje, enojo, ganas de golpear el piano con fuerza pero me detengo. Logro tranquilizarme cuando escucho los pasos seguidos de la voz de Sasuke

-No debes interrumpir a Sakura mientras toca el piano.-

-Ino me envio un mensaje.- ignora completamente a Sasuke e Itachi sigue hablando, puedo sentir su mirada fija en mi.- Me hablo acerca de lo que hay entre ustedes dos.-

-No hay nada.- interviene Sasuke rápidamente.- Ino esta dolida porque decidi terminar con ella, Ino juro que se vengaria.-

-Ino no tiene nada contra Sakura es ilogico que la calumnie solo por una supuesta venganza,-

-Lo que dice Sasuke es cierto, Ino me pidio que hablara con él para que no la deje. Le dije que no podia hacer nada, que la decisión de Sasuke ya estaba tomada y bueno, ella se puso bastante molesta, y saco conclusiones raras cuando trate de hacerle entender que la relación entre ellos ya termino.

-No puedo creer que ella sea capaz de hacer algo tan inmaduro.-

-Naruto y Sasuke se conocen desde la infancia. Para Sasuke mi prometido es mas hermano que tu y ambos somos incapaces de traicionalo. Pero eres libre de creer en quien desees Itachi.-

Sasuke acaricio mi cabeza y deposito un beso en mi frente.

-La quiero como una hermana, y no se te ocurra arruinar nuestra relación por una mentira sin fundamentos.- concluyo Sasuke retirandose del lugar.

-Tu también vete Itachi, necesito.- y no me dejo terminar la frase, sus manos me sujetaron de los hombros y en seguida sus labios se unieron a los mios. Y despues de bastante tiempo él estaba probando mis labios. Su agarre era poco delicado y se que la desesperación lo llenaba. No cerre los ojos en ningún momento el si lo hizo. Lo intente alejar pero su agarre se volvio mas tosco y me impidió moverme. Metio su lengua y me recorrío. Escuche sonidos escapar del piano cuando mi cuerpo toco las teclas mientras intentaba retroceder de él. Me sentia débil, tan pequeña, tan estúpida por disfrutar y desear que no se acabe el momento, mentalmente me decia que debia corresponderle que quisas sea la última ves que suceda, pero estaba maldecida por Sasuke y no podia hacerlo.

...

Hola bien vengo a estrenarme con este fanfic.

Espero sea de su agrado si quieren contiii digan contiiii XD

Su apoyo es necesario para seguir con el fanfic.


	2. Llanto

2) Llanto.

Me separe de él y antes que lograra articular alguna palabra con mi mano bien abierta lo golpee en la mejilla.

-Pudrete. - le grite llena de furia y enojo. Él no tenia derechos sobre mi. Los perdio cuando decidio abandonarme.

-Sakura.- sujeto mi brazo y me le solté de inmediato.

Su rostro era de completo asombro.

-Si no te acercas a mi como el hermanastro que eres, se lo contare a Fugaku. -

Sali de la habitación dejandolo completamente solo. Subi las escaleras y en ves de ir a mi dormitorio llegue al de Sasuke. Siempre solia encerrarse asi que tuve que golpear la puerta un par de veces. No salio.

-Sasuke abreme.-

Despues de un tiempo se digno a abrir la puerta. El que este sin camiseta y con el cabello revuelto indicaba que habia estado listo para irse a dormir.

-Sakura ve a practicar quieres.-

-Es tarde quiero dormir,-

Me adentre a su habitación y rebusque entre sus cajones hasta encontrar una camiseta.

-Maldita mujer.- murmuro volviendo a la cama.

Cuando ya me deshice de mi ropa y me coloque su camiseta me adentre en su cama dandole la espalda. Me cubri con su sabana y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

...

El desayunar con mi madre no era algo que me agradaba pero dada las vacaciones de la universidad por obligación debia compartir la mesa con ella. Y los domingos solo eramos ella y yo.

- Ayer fuiste a dormir muy temprano.

- Mi cabeza dolia un poco.-

- Espero Sakura que empiezes a dedicar mas horas a las prácticas. A tu edad yo.-

- Lo se madre.- la interrumpi en un impulso del que me arrepenti inmediatamente.

-Pues no parece que lo entendieras Sakura. No has mejorado nada en estos últimos meses. El tercer lugar, sigues recibiendo el maldito tercer lugar en todo los concursos.-

Fije mi mirada en el plato y empeze a jugar con los pedazos de manzana con el tenedor.

- Me estas escuchando Sakura.- ella levantó la voz.

- Si madre.-

- Eres igual de patética que tu padre. Un fracaso como pianista Sakura.-

Me bebi un poco de jugo de naranja.

- Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.-

- Eres una inútil. Hija mia eres una inútil.- mi celular vibro y ella se pudo percatar. Respondi.

- Sakura hoy iremos a casa de Neji hara una fiesta. Nos vemos en la noche.-

- Entiendo Naruto. Hay estaré. -

El rostro de mi madre brevemente cambio de expresión.

- No sabes lo ansiosa que estoy porque ya puedan casarse. Ni imaginas como me envidian mis amigas por tener una hija que se casara con un Uzumaki.-

Le sonrei en respuesta y ella hizo lo mismo. Hablar de Naruto la tranquilazaba y relajaba. Para ella él era mi novio ideal. Él perfecto. El resto de la comida se paso hablando sobre a quienes invitaría a la boda. Menciono que dejaría de lado a algunas personas porque no le agradaban. Le segui la corriente en todo lo que decia. Y después de terminar de comer se retiro no sin antes besar mi frente.

Un nudo en mi garganta me llego de repente. Me bebi el jugo de naranja prontamente. Estoy tan cansada. Aviento el plato de mi madre lejos de la mesa. Necesito escuchar el sonido de algo quebrarse. Hacerse pedazos. Trozos pequeños que no podran ser unidos nunca. Los trazos quedaran tan imperfectos que seran irreconocibles. Y no sanaran nunca. Aviento el vaso. Corre la misma suerte que el plato. Las empleadas entran y me observan sorprendidas.

- Inútiles. - les grito. - Inútiles. - repito.

Cogo esta ves mi vaso y lo levantó dispuesta a lanzarlo encima de cualquiera. Y que él aparezca me ocasiona un horrible dolor en el abdomen.

- Limpien todo. Y si alguna de ustedes le habla de esto a mi padre o a Sekai no saldran fácilmente de esta.-

- Sasuke.- murmuro dejando el vaso nuevamente en la mesa.

- Lo lamento.- inclino mi cabeza en señal de disculpa hacia las dos mujeres y él me jala del brazo de manera brusca sacandome del comedor.

- No es necesario que les pidas disculpas. Eres una idiota.-

Al subir las escaleras nos encontramos con Itachi que venia bajando. Sasuke no soltó mi brazo en ningun momento.

- ¿En qué andan ustedes dos?.-

- No es tu asunto.-

- Sakura ¿Estas bien?.- su mano se dirigio a mi hombro y me aleje para que no pudiera tocarme.

- Estoy bien. - sonrei falsamente.

Subi las escaleras y antes de continuar Sasuke se percató si Itachi se marcho de casa y al darse cuenta de que lo hizo me llevo a su habitación, apenas llegamos se sentó en el sofá. Su mirada no dejo de perseguirme. Después de dar algunas vueltas con los puños apretados las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Una tras otra. Me limpie rápidamente pero no se detenían. Mi garganta se estrujaba ahogandose con el pesado nudo que tenia dentro.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado.

- Deja de reirte imbécil. - solté enojada tratando de reprimir los gemidos que querian salirme en ves de la voz.

- ¿Qué te dice la palabra psicólogo Sakura?

Me revolvi el cabello con enojo.

- Sekai no lo hará. No soportaría que la gente la señale por tener una hija loca.-

- Mi padre si te enviará a uno. Convencerá a tu madre y luego prepárate para tener citas diarias con alguien que te pedira les cuentes tus problemas.-

- No lo haran.-

Camine hasta él y me sente en sus piernas. Me quita de encima rápidamente y se levanta

- Aprende a controlarte Sakura. O tu madre terminará deshaciendose de ti.-

Me acoste en el sofá y cerre mis párpados. No podia controlar mis deseos de querer deshacer todo a mi alrededor. Toda mi infancia estuvo llena de sus gritos y sus golpes. De sus palabras ofensivas. Para tranquilizarme existen veces en que necesito escuchar el crujir de algo al romperse. El sonido fuerte de un objeto desapareciendo. Hecho polvo. Sin valor, vacío, algo que se convierte en algo inútil.

...

A la fiesta de Neji asistieron muchas personas. No me sorprendió encontrarme con Ino al ser amiga de la hermana de Hinata. El ambiente pesado en la parte de la sala y la piscina. Logro alejarme y llevarme hasta la terraza de la casa. Ante el cielo oscuro y la mitad de una luna sin la compañía de muchas estrellas estando completamente sola sonreí sinceramente. Quizas feliz por el panorama, porque ya hace bastante tiempo no me detenía a admirar a mi alrededor. Ver la luna, las estrellas, las nubes.

- Te estaba buscando Haruno. -

Mi sonrisa se esfumo. Me di vuelta. Su vestido tan descotado dejaba a la vista la mitad de sus pechos y gran parte de sus piernas. Mi vestido era mucho mejor.

- ¿Qué deseas Ino?.- respondi tranquilamente.

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste Sakura?.-

¿Porqué lo hice?. Una respuesta clara y correcta a la pregunta no la tenia. Lo hice porque Sasuke me agradaba. Me gusta lo que me hace sentir. Porque me recuerda a Itachi, ¿Porqué mas? Porque me obligó y luego simplemente me deje llevar. Cual de todas seria la respuesta que ella deseaba escuchar.

- Sasuke es un excelente amante. Hace que los orgasmos lleguen uno tras otro.

- ¿Solo sexo Sakura? ¿Nada mas?.-

- Si sabes lo ayuda a desestresarse. Si pudo estar contigo todo este tiempo respetando tu castidad. Es porque tenemos sexo a diario.-

- Eres una puta Sakura.-

- Supongo que lo soy Ino. Y sabes quizas no sea sólo sexo. A veces duermo en su cama sin que suceda absolutamente nada. Sus abrazos me hacen sentir satisfecha. Satisfecha en el sentido que tengo algo que tu amas y no pudiste conseguir. Nunca dormiste en su habitación ¿Verdad?.-

El golpe de su mano me viro el rostro. Levante la mano y arremeti contra ella.

-Eres una estúpida cerda.- solté con enojo.- Sabes que odio que me golpeen.- murmure con la furia en cada grito que di.

- Te recuerda los golpes de tu madre ¿No Sakura? Sigues siendo tan débil Haruno.-

Volvi a levantar mi mano pero esta ves con los dedos cerrados y me detuve a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Una ligera sonrisa burlona surcaron sus labios.

- No necesito golpearte para que sientas dolor Ino. Sientes tanto dolor ahora que por dentro gritas que me haga un lado para que Sasuke vuelva a tu lado. No soy el problema Ino, Sasuke no te engaña solo conmigo. Veras, si tuviera contar con mis dos manos las mujeres con las que te engaño no alcanzarían mis dedos y deberias prestarme los tuyos.-

Su sonrisa desaparecio y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco. Senti lástima. Persiguio a Sasuke tanto tiempo y este sólo la utilizo porque la rubia le agradaba mucho a su padre. El dinero iba y venia en sus bolsillos despues de que anuncio el noviazgo con la Yamanaka. Era cuestión de los beneficios que recibia de la relación que mantenía con ella.

- Lo que mas me molesta de todo esto. Es que hayas arruinado mi bonita sonrisa.-

Me miro un tanto sorprendida al no entender de lo que le hablaba.

- Adiós Ino.-

...

Conduciendo el auto aprecie las calles desiertas. Las luces de las casas apagadas indicaba que quizas todos dormian. Acelere y abri mis ventanas. El viento de la madrugada desordeno mi cabello. Disminui la velocidad cuando note a Sasuke taparse la boca producto de una arcada.

- No se te ocurra ensuciar mi auto Sasuke

- Detente molestia.-

Frene a raya. Y antes de bajarse tambaleándose me observo con enojo. Se sento en la carretera y me dio la espalda.

- ¿Estas bien?.-

- Idiota. -

Baje del auto y lo ayude a levantarse.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? ¿Se te quitaron las ganas?.-

Asintio con la cabeza.

Lo ayude nuevamente a subir al asiento de copiloto al reincorporarme despues de inclinarme para colocarle el cinturón de seguridad sus labios se unieron a los mios. Fue un beso suave y lento muy diferente al que los acostumbraba a darme. Me separe de él.

Puse el auto en marcha nuevamente. Al llegar a casa entramos por la puerta trasera. En silencio y sin ni siquiera encender las luces. Sasuke se sostenia de mi para mantenerse en equilibrio.

Antes de terminar de cruzar la sala las luces se encendieron dejandome cegada por varios segundos.

La fria mirada de Itachi se poso en ambos.

- Son las 4 de la madrugada. Estás son horas de llegar.

Aprete de la camiseta a Sasuke. Estando ebrio seria capaz de lanzarle algunos golpes a su hermano.

- Pudrete.-

- Tienes veinte años Sasuke. A tu edad mi padre me tenia ya administrando alguna empresa. Debes asentar cabeza.-

- Callate. No tienes derecho a meterte en mis asuntos.- levanto la voz el menor. Si Fugaku se levantaba estariamos en problemas.

- Itachi. -

- No intervengas Sakura esta conversación es con mi hermano.-

- Sasuke no está bien, necesita descansar y puedes hablar con él mas tarde.-

- Vete a tu habitación Sakura.- Itachi murmuro sin mirarme.

- Que.-

-Que te largues a tu maldita habitación. - gritó.

-Eres imbécil. - respondi con coraje. - Quieres que todos se despierten.-

- Han salido de viaje. Me dejaron a cargo de ustedes dos. Y como el hermano mayor que soy te estoy dando una orden. -

Afloje a Sasuke y este se lanzó contra su hermano haciendolo perder el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo. Sasuke se colocó encima y arremetio un puñete contra Itachi.

- Sasuke. Vamonos. Detente. Se lo contará a Fugaku y tu padre.-

- A la mierda.- lanzo otro insulto sin embargo se detuvo. Lo ayude a levantarse. Itachi limpio el hilo de sangre en su boca.

- Eres un imbécil Sasuke. Careces de la fortaleza de los Uchiha. Nuestra madre no merecía morir por tu culpa.-

El pelinegro menor se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas de espaldas a Itachi. La tristeza mezclada con el odio y coraje se expresaron en su rostro.

- No es debido a mi que mi padre te odia. Te odia porque es tu culpa que la mujer que aun ama este muerta.-

Mi mano ardió debido al impacto que hizo al chocar contra su mejilla. Enseguida cai al suelo pesadamente debido al puñete que me propino. Lo mire sin lograr reconocerlo. No era él. Itachi no me golpearia nunca.

- Itachi.- la voz de Konan llamo su atención.- Que estas haciendo. Como pudiste golpearla.- murmuro con reproche. Se acercó a mi, me tendio su mano y la aladee con enojo.

Sasuke ni siquiera se movia parecia un muñeco al que le despojaron su alma. Ido, quizas envuelto en recuerdos del pasado. Hundido en sentimientos de rencor y odio. Me trague el nudo en la garganta.

- Se lo dire a tu padre bastardo. No tienes derecho a golpearme.- masculle enfurecida.

- Tu madre dijo que te cuidaramos y corregieramos Sakura. Ahora vete a tu habitación y dejame arreglar las cosas con mi hermano.-

- Konan haz algo.- grite.-

- Estas así por lo del bebé. - solto de repente dejandome sin palabras.- ¿No lo quieres?.- las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.- ¿Por eso es que estas desquitando tu enojo con ellos?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. No habia expresión alguna en su rostro. Y de repente senti la espesa y ahogante masa en mi garganta. Él seria padre. Se casaria y tendria una familia. Konan le daria la familia que yo siempre anhele darle.

Entendi desde un principio que no tendría un final feliz. Si mi vida empezó tan mal, el final feliz vendría lleno de obstáculos que yo no intentaría atravesar. Esperaría como lo hice todo este tiempo. Sentada, acostada, bailando en una discoteca. Esperaría mientras veo a Itachi y a Sasuke destruirse con su odio y las ansias de escapar de un futuro que yo decidí aceptar.


End file.
